hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stars in the Fog
Stars in the Fog is now Case Number 41 in the Diary of Investigations and its story is about a mysterious woman who appeared along with the old Observatory. Pre-Case Autumn Starfall The City's residents witnessed a wonderful anomaly during the night – a meteor shower. Sparks falling from the sky collected in a specific place in the City. When the fog cleared in the morning, it revealed a majestic Observatory tower. What secrets are hidden inside? What the Stars Brought Goal: Unlock the Observatory. Rewards: Prisoner of the Observatory Goal: Enter the Observatory. Rewards: Astronomical Storm Goal: Start an investigation. Open the Diary. Rewards: Introduction Following a meteor shower, the City revealed an Observatory that had been hidden by the fog for many years. Few people can remember the Astronomer who tried to see the starry sky through the fog. What happened to the inhabitants of the Observatory? And why does the air around it crackle with electricity? Stage 1 The only inhabitant of the Observatory is trapped by an unknown electrical anomaly. Help Isabelle dispel the anomaly and save the girl's life. Goal: Dispel the anomaly. Celtic Indicator Goal: Find the Rattleback. Rewards: Anomaly Spectrum Goal: Find the X-Cube Prism. Rewards: Pressure of Light Goal: Find the Crookes Radiometer. Rewards: Creative Process Goal: Find the Meteorite Sample. Rewards: Surplus Storage Goal: Find the Electrostatic Machine. Rewards: A Trap for Electricity Goal: Dispel the anomaly. Assemble the “Destroying the Anomaly” collection. Rewards: Stage 2 The girl awakens for only a second, and then loses consciousness again. Well, we'll have to inspect the Observatory ourselves and find out who this girl is and what she was doing in the building. Goal: Identify the mystery woman. Smart Comfort Goal: Find the Smart Teapot. Rewards: Astronomical Dust Goal: Find the Frame with Quartz Sand. Rewards: Astronomical Calculations Goal: Find the Ancient Calculator. Rewards: In Search of the Star Path Goal: Find the Drawing Tools. Rewards: New Point of View Goal: Find the Rainbow Glasses Rewards: Interlude Identification Ritual Goal: Determine the stranger's name. Assemble the "Owners of the Observatory" collection Rewards: Interlude Stage 3 The girl's name is Helen. she lived in the Observatory with her father and tried to use the starry sky to determine where the city had moved after the distortion. She probably needed to invent something to achieve her goal. Perhaps this is what caused the explosion in the Observatory? Goal: Identify the cause of the anomaly. Lightning Strike Goal: Find the Fulgurite. Rewards: Woman in Gloves Goal: Find the Protective Gloves. (Distortion mode) Rewards: The Power of Rejection Goal: Find the Levitating Planet. Rewards: Refraction of Energies Goal: Find the Energy Lens. Rewards: An Abnormal Photo Goal: Find the Picture of an Aura. Rewards: Interlude Hidden Energy Beam Goal: Create the Lightning Catcher. Assemble the "Hidden Energy" collection. Rewards: Interlude Stage 4 It turns out that the Astronomer and Helen managed to launch a powerful telescope, but its power was too high, and it exploded, pulling Helen into the anomaly. But why did the Astronomer continue working instead of seeking help for his daughter? We should read his notes. Goal: Decipher the Astronomer's notes. Astronomical Abracadabra Goal: Find the Encryption Ring Rewards: Field Notes Goal: Find the Cylindrical Mirror Rewards: Cipher on a String Goal: Find Aeneas's Disk. Rewards: Intentional Errors Goal: Find the Cardan Grille. (Distortions mode) Rewards: Mixing Up Letters Goal: Find the Scytale. Rewards: Interlude Cryptography Origins Goal: Decipher the Astronomer's code. Assemble the "Cipher for an Astronomer" collection. Rewards: Interlude Stage 5 The Astronomer turned out to be a member of the Order of Five. He went looking for the House with Red Windows, hoping to find a way to save Helen from the anomaly. but now the girl is rapidly losing her life force. We need to create an artifact that will maintain Helen's vital energy. Goal: Save Helen's life. The Power of Virgo Goal: Find the Virgo Sign. Rewards: Weight and Fluctuations Goal: Find the Libra Sign (Distortions mode) Rewards: Power of the Huntress Goal: Find the Sagittarius Sign. Rewards: Scorpio's Help Goal: Find the Scorpio Sign. Rewards: Lion's Share Goal: Find the Leo Sign Rewards: Energy Ring Goal: Create the zodiac protection. Assemble the "Zodiac Protection" collection. Rewards: Interlude Post-Case We saved Helen - the daughter of the Astronomer from the Order of five. The girl awoke after a long trance in the center of the anomaly. she intends to continue working on the telescope and find her father. But most of the Observatory's mysteries still remain unsolved. What happened to the Astronomer? Can Helen fix the telescope that sees the stars through the fog? Where did the other members of the Order of Five go? All secrets will one day come to light - one only needs to watch the stars closely. Reward: Moon Dream Talisman Mystery of the Calendar Goal: Find the fog Calendar. Assemble the "Observatory Tools" collection. Rewards: Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Events * Diary of Investigations * Collections, Main City * Collections, Main City - Misc Category:Main City Cases Category:Event Cases